Somewhere only we know
by Girldog321
Summary: Based on "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane. Its been almost forgot. Its the place where moments are. A place that only two know of.
1. A wooden door

Walking...

Something that I do consistently now a days. Walking in the vast land of this endless red walls and pink lumpy grounds. It never changes, always the same. I've been here for so long. It may have been weeks, months, years, or even just yesterday or a few hours have passed.

The others...I have not seen them. I am now certain they have truly become party of him. That or they have been moved so far into the subconscious that I am unable to even come across them.

I normal would be relived that I don't have to see they're peon faces but I'm getting really board of simply walking in pure silent. I long for something, anything! Something that will...

What is that? I see in front of me an extremely large lump of pink brain-ish grounds. On this lump, there is a simple wooden door with a knob.

...well, isn't that strange? A wooden door in his brain on a large lump. Why in the all of Mi...His subconcuse would this be here?

I shrug it off and go to open the door. Then I stop for a moment. This...feels...famillor. Odd, I don't really remember this door before, other wise why would I question its exists. I turn the knob and...

**To be continued**


	2. Sweet sap and green grass

The door opens to a strong bright light. I closes my eyes so I don't go blind.

...Then I smell a sweet like smell in the wind blows in my face. Wait, Wind? I open my eyes so they can adjust to the light. I started to walk in till a feel something different with the ground. It's no longer hard and lumpy. I look down to see what it is.

That's...impossible. Grass?! Here?! Green grass is covering the ground in front of me. I almost don't go in. Not because I'm scared or anything like that! I just...its too strange! Sure I wanted something different but not this different! I start to closes the door till...the wind blew in my face again as if...it was calling me. I walk into and look up so see a...forest? I start walking straight. I just can't believe what I'm seeing! A seemingly endless forest of trees. I start to have that odd feeling again. I've...been here before. But when? The sweet smell fills the air, now what that smell is. Its tree sap and fresh air. Being in a the subconscious, it's always stuffy, wet, and smells worst then the halls back in Juvie. But here its still wet but yet dry at the same time. I can't explain it.

Any of it.


	3. The cave of bottles

I continue to walk straight till I see a waterfall. A waterfall too? I walk to it. Then I start to have that feeling again. It seems to be getting stronger as I walk to the waterfall. Why is this place so familiar?! Have I..been here before? Suddenly, as I pass the trees and reach the end of the forest, I see a meadow surround the waterfall. As I get closer I see something in the water. It's a fish but...it doesn't look like a fish. At least, not a real one. It looks like its made of...pixels? You heard right, pixels. Thousands of them moving together to make the form of a fish. And it's not just one, but several. It's so bazar...hang on.

There's...something behind the waterfall. As I start to walk around it, I see...a cave? I walk into the water and start to walk tors the falls. The fish are swim around me as I try to make a path through the waterfall with my hands. I walk into the cave and start to here...slight ringing. I start to walk deeper into the cave. The ringing is getting louder.

I see something up ahead. It looks like...bottles hanging by string that tied to the ceiling. I walk a little more to get a better look. Now I see hundreds of them above me. The ceiling is really high up. The something on the bottles. I go to one of them that I'm able to reach. I see...labels on them. I grab the bottle to see what it says.

_"10/31/02: Mal's birth"_

Suddenly I start to have flashes of...memories in my head.

I know where I am now.

I'm home.


	4. Flashback: Mal

**Warning: You can skip over the parts where it's just describing the body. **

_Darkness_

_That's the first thing I see. Then a bright light takes me from the darkness. _

_I awake to strange forms in front of me. Objects that are brownish and that also seem to be soft. The objects seem to be moving. They're moving as I move. I think there apart of me. Yes, it seems I've grown a body of my own. I start to stand on my...feet? I believe that's what they're called. I wabble a little but I do stand up. I get a good look at my new body._

_I have 2 feet that are attached to long stick things, I think those are legs. I also have a stomach and chest. Other parts of my body...I don't know what those are called but I find out later. Two arm things sticking out of my chest thing. On each are, at the end, seems to have smaller stick things attached to make up hands. I can't see anything pass that so I go look for something to see what the rest of my body looks like. _

_I then notice a strange reflexive light coming from something next to me about a little away. I go to it to see that it had the ability to reflexive things. I look down to see what the top part of my body looks like. _

_At the top of my body is in the shape form of a circle with, what I can only describe as what I'm led to believe are, ears. In the circle are other two circles next to each other, I'm guessing theses are my eyes, a long thing my face that has two holes on each side, nose, and a pair of lips. On the top of my head is really fluffy dark brown hair that is long enough to cover my left eye if I were to stand up strange instead of look down. _

_Not to bad. _

_Suddenly I hear sobbing noises coming from...a tree? Ok, so what ever is on the other side of the tree then. I run over to see another person like me. He, I'm guessing he's a he, looks like me. The only differences is that this hair is strange up, unlike mine, and that he has strange fabric all over his body. I then remember that bodies are supposed to have fabric over called clothes. I blush and then try to find something to wear around my body so I don't __embarrass_ myself. I find some very large leaves and tie them around my waist. That will do for now till I find some proper clothing. 

_I walk up to the boy again, only this thing I ask him whats wrong. He looks up at me in surprise. He then ask, "Wh..where di..d you co..come from?."_

_"I don't know, all I know is that I just got here," I replies, "But that doesn't answer my question. Why are you crying?"_

_He looks sadly at his lap as he answers me. "Everybody hates me."_

_I look at him in great surprise. Why would others hate him. He seems fine to me. "That's really hard to believe. You seem really nice. "_

_"Oh but it true. My daddy hates me, people at School hate me , mommy hates me. Everybody hates me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause I'm a stupid mistake and body likes a stupid mistake. That's what my daddy tells me all the time."_

_Thats...really mean. I sit down next to the boy and put my arm around him and say "I don't think your stupid nor a mistake."_

_He smiles as he looks at me. He says "Thank you. What's your name?"_

_I don't remember for a moment. What is my name again? Then it pops in my head. _

_"Mal"_

_"My name is Mike."_

**I had to** **change the rating to T just in case the chapter called for it. Also, comment please!**


	5. Flashback: Mal's First Halloween, part 1

_"So every year, kids dress up in costumes and go door to door in their neighborhood. And then they get free candy?"_

_"That's right Mal."_

_Me and Mike are walking in the forest talking about Halloween. It's a holiday that's in October that has to do with costumes and candy. _

_"I'm going to go as a ghost this year," Mike says to me. Mike is really nice. He tells me all sorts of things that I didn't even know about, like Halloween such as. He even got me some real clothes after we meet yesterday. They look just like his only instead of a greenish-blue shirt like his, I got a pinkish-red one. I like it. We've talked about all sorts of things. He told me all about his Mommy, Daddy, and his school. He told me that I'm the first friend he ever had. I like the idea of being his friend. _

_As we walk, I start to picture the outside world the way Mike as been describing it to me. He told me about; houses (places where people live), schools (where kids go to learn about grown-up stuff), stores (where people get food and other things from napkins to sofas), and the park (where kids go to have fun). I like the park the best. He told me about really tall trees that touch the sky, the playground that you can swing and climb, and the rivers that animals called fish live in. Fish can only breathe water. I really want to go to this park place. However, when I told Mike this, he laugh and told me that I'm already living in a park. I asked what he meant and he told me..._

_"The forest that we're in already has tall trees and rivers. You don't need to go to a park to find them."_

_Alright, fair point so I told him I don't believe there's a playground here. He thought that one. He told me I had a point there. I smiled and we changed the subject after that. _

_Mike is outside trick or treating. He talks me though this mirror he set up so that I know he's ok. "I'm about to go to the Briken's house. They always have toothbrushes there and an apple to go with them," says Mike. "All the other kids at school usually pass this house cause they said they have terrible treats. I like going there every year cause Mommy and Daddy don't get me apples or toothbrushes. They tell me that my teeth can rotten for all they care. __But _ told me one time that brushing your teeth causes them to be strong. Plus an apple a day keeps the doctor away."

_That's weird, he told me he liked Dr. Yemath because she makes his bo bos get better. So I say, "But I though you liked ?"_

_"I do. That apple thing is just something people say to tell kids to eat health so you don't get sick."_

_"Ok, that makes more sence."_

_MIke walks around for about 2 hours collecting candy from each door of each house till houses start turning off their lights to say that Halloween is over. So Mike heads home. Even if Halloween wasn't over, He was getting tired anyway. _

_The streets soon become bare with only Mike. However as he started to walk home , we both started to feel as if someone was still out. _


	6. Flashback: Mal's First Halloween, part 2

_I was getting really scared, as did Mike. He kept walking as if we were alone. _

_**CRASH! **_

_Mike and I jumped in surprise. Mike quickly turned around. When he did finally saw the face of whatever was following us. We gasped in horror as we stared at the face of a red devil with a creepy looking smile and bright green eyes. The monster look at Mike and said in a whisper-like voice, "Hello."_

_Mike, to frighten to move, spoke to the monster shudders. "Wh-wh-who are yo-you?"_

_"Your worst nightmare."_

_Mike and I screamed as he ran for his live. I ran behind a tree and was crying like crazy. I pecked around the tree to see Mike running down the street with the devil chasing us. Suddenly, We came to the city block and Mike turned a corner. But the monster also turned. We were then met with a death end. _

_Mike turned around as the devil approached closer and closer. Mike was screaming for help as try to see if there was a way out. When he realised we were trapped, he did what he always did. He waited for the torment. _

_As I looked at how scared Mike was and the devil in front to us was getting really closes now, I felt something snap. Suddenly, I felt courage run though me._

_I want...I want...I want control. _

_And that's exactly what happen._


	7. Flashback: Mal's First Halloween, part 3

**Note: Due to me not updating for a few days and the fact that this came to mind really quickly, I decided to post this chapter a day early. Also I have poll, that should be up either now or later today, on what the next chapter should be about. The most votes by tomorrow or when ever will be the next chapter. Poll will be on my profile page. So, enjoy!**

_I take off the bed sheet and walk forward. Anger is on my face. The devil is confused but still stands his ground._

_As I get closer however, he starts to panic. Just a little but just enough to know that I can so take this bully down. When I get up to him, I rip the mask of his face._

_The bully is none other than Mark Lake, a local 4th grader at the school that Mike goes to. I know who he is because Mike told me about him. He's description matches perfectly. A strawberry blond with green eyes and a tall lengthy frame. He wears the terror in his face well. I'm so looking forward to making him suffer._

_But just before I hit him in the face, I hear Mike's voice. "Don't do it!", Mike screams. Confused, I say to him, " Why not? This bully needs to be teached a lesson about scaring kids half his age." The bully looks at me in confusion but I ignore him._

_"I know but it's still wrong!"_

_"Then what do you suppose we do?"_

_But before Mike can answer, Mark runs away in sheer terror. I knew I've should have when I had the chance. Now he's gone. Mike, however, is relieved._

_Suddenly, I find myself back in Mike's head with Mike in control again. He picks up his bed sheet and starts to go home. As he walks home, he talks about how bad it would have been if I did beat up Mark._

_"If someone found out, we could have got into a lot of trouble. The Police could have come and arrested us. Then mommy and daddy would have found out."_

_That...uhh...thats a good point. If Mike's parents found out, he would have been beaten up to a pulp._

_"Plus," Mike continues, "Even if I told the Police that Mark was trying to scare us, they wouldn't believe me. Mark is bigger and smarter than me. And Police always listen to smart people."_

_I guess I really wasn't thinking about that either. Adults always seem to listen to older kids more than younger ones._

_I tell Mike I'm sorry and he says its ok. When he gets home its midnight. Mommy and Daddy are still out so it's just me and Mike. He puts his sheet back in his room and goes brushes his teeth. Then then puts our candy, he says we can share cause that's what friends do, in his closet and puts his pj's on. Then he goes to the bed sheet and gets his big storybook that he got once at School from his pre-school from his teacher , , who was retiring and let some of her students get some of her old school things. Mike told me this as he was getting the book and climbing into bed._

_Then he told me to pick a story. I pick a story called 'Little Red Riding Hood'. He read it to me as I listened to the story. After reading the story, his body when to sleep. Suddenly, he was stand next to me. We then went to go play. As we played hid and seek, I start to come to a realization. The world will always be against us. So that means that not only do I have to look out for Mike but he has to look out for me._

_We have each other's backs and no one is going to chance that._

_No one_


	8. FB: Mal's First Day of School part 1

**Thank you to the people that voted for what I should write next. I may write the other choices as different chapters later, who knows. Now before I get on with the chapter, I would like to point out a possible chapter choice that Loki wrote. He/She (I don't know what gender you are) said that I should write a scary horror mind twisted chapter. I want to be honest here, I don't like horror. I don't know if I may rewrite a chapter like that in the future or not. I know most people think I should because of Mal. But just because Mal is the narrator of this story, that doesn't mean horror is involved. I just what to create a simple about a head-canon friendship story of Mal and Mike. There may be a little bit of Scary parts but I really do what to keep it moderate. Now with that said, if there's any other ideas for chapters in the future just let me know. Enjoy the chapter! More will come later! **

___Its _a big brown building that's almost as tall as the trees we have in our forest. In this building, as soon as you walk in apparently, you are greeted with several other kids. Some are as old as he is and some are a year or two younger than that. But most are older, a lot older. He said that the oldest kid in School is Robby Vanturn. He's 13 years old, Mike said that kids like him get held back for not passing their grade.

_He told me that School is a place for learning about things that you need to know in order to help you later in life when your ready to live on your own and stuff like that. If that's the point of School, then Mike doesn't need to go. He already knows what its like to live on his own anyway. I may have only known him for 2 days but I haven't seen his parents in those pass few days. He's been making his own meals, cleaning things that he came reach, etc. I told Mike this and as he blushed he said that was nice of me to think that way but he thinks hes still got a lot to learn._

_As Mike got up and ready for School, I when to the mirror. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, put on some fresh clothes, grabbed an apple, and then grabbed his bookbag. He then closed the door and locked with his key. Then he was off to School._


	9. Flashback: Fireworks

**Happy 4th of July everyone! I'm sorry this isn't part 2 of Mal's first day of School but I didn't feel like writing that chapter tonight. So instead I wrote something celebrating the anniversary of my country's independent. If only I could see the fireworks myself but where I live, there's too many trees. I also can't go any where because my sister doesn't like explosion sounds of the fireworks. Oh well, If I can't see them, the least I can do is let Mike and Mal see them. So, in joy this nice little chapter!**

_Mike was sitting on his front lawn with a his teddy bear and me watching from inside our mind from the mirror. Mike's visiting his grandparents cause Mike's Mommy and Daddy are traveling but Mike's grandparents wanted to see him. Their always nice to Mike, unlike Mike's parents. They live Ohio so Mike's grandpa came to get us and we went to their house for the summer._

_It's the 4 of July. Mike's Grandpa says its America's independents day, whatever that is, and so to celebrate their shoot off something called fireworks. I asked what fireworks were but Mike told me it was a surprise. So that's why we're on the lawn, waiting for fireworks._

_Suddenly, I hear an explosion! I duck and cover scared. What was that? Then I look up to see beautiful colored lights dancing in the night. Its amazing. "And that what fireworks are Mal," Mike told me. I sit back up and watch in wonder as more explosions of dancing lights fill the night sky._

_I think I love fireworks._


	10. FB: Mal's First Day of School part 2

**Hope you enjoy part 2!**

_After about 15 minutes we approach a large building with the words on the sign in front of two big doors. I can't fully understand the sign but I'm certain that this is Mike's School. He starts to walk in along with several other children. LIke Mike said, there were lots of older kids. They were so tall that they looked like giants. Then again, I haven't seen many people yet other than Halloween and Mark. I haven't even met Mike's parents yet. Mike told me about them before but still. _

_Mike walks down a hallway full of other kids pushing and running in our way. I frown as I say "How rude."_

_"But that's how normal kids act Mal," says Mike as he looks around. _

_"But you don't act that way Mike," I tell him._

_He blushes again as he says, "I know." Then he spots an open door and goes into the room of the open door. _

_Inside the room is full of kids Mike's age playing with several colorful toys in the back. Some were putting their things into small open cubes with nametags for each kid. Some were also sitting at the round tables in the room drawing, figure painting, etc. Many of them were almost as rude as the kids outside the room screaming their heads off or grabbing random objects of others without asking! It was complete chaos. _

_Mike walked to a cube with his name on a name tag. He put his book-bag in the cube and then sat down in a chair at a blue table. Some kids were already at the table. There was a girl with string in her hair who was drawing a picture of a yellow duck. There was also a boy with a cap on his head playing this blocks on the table. And lastly, there was another boy with orange hair who had his head down on the table. He looked bored out of his mind. _

_Suddenly a loud ring started going off! I held my hands to my ears. Mike then said "Its ok Mal, that's just the school bell to let us know that school started." The annoying ringing did cesse as soon as Mike said that. I took my hands off my ears. I hope they change the sound of that bell soon. _

_Soon a women entered the room. She had light brown hair, a dark red sweater, a black knee-length skirt, brown shoes with white socks, and glasses that showed her having green eyes. I felt my face starting to burn a little as my vision got slightly blurry. My heart was beating faster than usually. The women then wrote her name on the board in front off the room. While she was writing, I ask Mike who she was. Mike said "I don't know." When the woman finished writing on the board, she then turn around to face the back of the room. She then said, "Hello class, my name is Ms. Turner. I'm your teacher for the rest of the year."_


	11. FB: Mal's First Day of School part 3

**Hi everyone. Just wanted to say that I planned this chapter a little differently than before. This is really a rewrite. My original idea for this chapter to be talking about the death of Mrs. Peach and how everyone was effected by it, including Mike. But I changed my mind at the last Minute because it sounded to sad. However, if anyone wants to know what the original chapter was about, simply let me know. Maybe I'll PM you the original or something. So sorry if this sounds too much like the Halloween part, I happen no idea what to do in this part. Hope you enjoy the chapter** **anyway!  
**_The boy with the cap raised his hand. turned to the boy and asked, "Yes...uh.."_

_"Roger," said the boy. _

_"Yes well, what is your question Roger?"_

_"What happen to Mrs. Peach?" _

_"She moved away to be with her family in Mexico. Any other questions?" When no one else raised their hands, told everyone to take their sets so they can begin the school day. As she was writing letters on the board, I kept staring at her. She...she...she makes my heart feel all warm and fuzzy. A smile formed on my face as I stared at her. My face kept get warmer. I had to get up for a minute to see what was causing my face to get so warm. I went to the waterfall pond to see my reflexion. I face was starting to turn red! Then I remembered that was called blushing. But why was I blushing?_

_I tried to ask Mike if he knew why but he was paying attend to the letters that were being written on the board. I went back to the mirror to find that finished writing and was talking to the class about the alphabet. I decided to pay attend cause there was nothing else to do. _

_After a half an hour working on words, Mike and the other kids when to go play with the many toys. Mike found a red toy truck from the toy ben and started playing with it. Suddenly, two boys came up to Mike. It was Roger and that other boy who sits at are table. They glared down at Mike. Mike then started to look worried."What are you doing with my truck Mike?" asked Roger with a snarl. "Yea," said the other boy. Mike, with a meek voice, said "Just playing." _

_"With my truck!," yelled Roger. Mike's eyes then started to fill with tears. _

_...This bully is hurting my friend! MY MIKE! Suddenly I wanted control again, like on Halloween but then I remember what Mike said about what would happen if I did. He could get into be trouble. I looked at the bully and his goon and remember that Mike was talking about Mark! Someone where was way older than us! But Roger and his pal where are age. I then smirked as I took control again. _


	12. FB: Mal's First Day of School part 4

When I do take control, I look up at Roger and his pal. I frown as I start to roll the truck on the ground for a bit longer. I don't attack first in case Ms. Turner was watching so that once I did attack, I wanted Roger to make the first punch so Mike and I look innocent in this fight.

I hear Roger growl at me. Then he bends down and try to grab the truck from my hands. I hold on to the truck without much of my strength being used. Then Roger tugs hard but I don't even finch. Then he tells his goon, "Well, you just going to stand there Jerry or help me get my truck back!" Then Jerry walks over to me and grabs my shirt from behind me. He starts to pull on my shirt while Roger try to pry the truck from my hands. I am so close to losing my patience with theses two but I don't get in to temptation. Not yet.

Then I hear Ms. Turner tell the class that she has to take a restroom break and that we should be good while she's gone. As the door closes behind her, the rest of the children gather around us and cheer Jerry and Roger on. "Louis!," yells Roger, "Reggy! Help out!" Suddenly Reggy joins Jerry on trying to pulling me by the back of my shirt. Then Louis runs to us and goes in punch me in the face. I smile. Finally. I let go of the truck with one hand to stop his punch. He's fist collides with the pawn of my hand. Then the others stop what they're doing. The kids who were cheering? Pure Silence. Roger and his gang? They paused as well. Then I turn my head to look at Louis and start to speak to him in a very low tone. "Do you realize that you made the biggest mistake of your life?" Louis started sweaty dramatically and he tried to look like a threat. "What mistake?"

"Oh, they mistake of attempting to hurt me. Something that's quite impossible mind you." The others glared and smirked at me as if they had the upper hand in this game. "We've hurt you before stupid!," said Jerry from behind. "Yea!, whats makes right now any different?," said Reggy. I smiled a wicked smile as I said to them, "Oh, you don't know then."

"Now what? that your even stupider than usual," said Roger.

"No. That you're not speaking to Mike at the moment."

They chuckled a little as do many of the students surround us. Then Roger looks at me then ask, "Then who are you?"

I think for a moment before I say my name. I want to make my name remembered after all. Then I tell them in a whisper tone using my low voice, "I am Mal, the malevolent one."


	13. FB: Mal's First Day of School part 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had writer's block plus things to do to get ready for college. Hope you enjoy!**

When I say my real name, I then punch Roger in the face with one hand while the other is holding the truck. He screams like a girl as he falls to the ground. He then holds his nose as the rest of the kids gasps in shock. Then I heard Roger tell his goons, "What are you standing around for?! Get him!" he says as he gets up to get a tissue. I smile as Jerry and Reggy try to push me down on the floor. Then I reach from behind in a flash and grab Jerry's arm. I tar him off me. He falls on the ground as I get up just enough to kick from behind me to hit Reggy. Reggy then falls to the ground with a thud. I whip my head around to find Louis running away from the scene. Then I stand up, with the truck in one hand as I then run up to catch Louis from behind. He squeaks in fear as I raise one fist in the air ready to...

"STOP!", screams Mike from inside my head. I then blink as if I was just waking from a spell that was put on me. Then I look around the room in shock, did..did I really do all of this. Then I whip my head back to Louis who is still crying. I then let go of him. All of the other kids are cowering in one corner of the room. Then I run out the door and into the hallway. Then I run out the main doors and go behind a tree.

Only when I'm behind on the tree, I start to cry. Mike then starts to speak to me. "Mal? Mal? Its..its ok Mally" he says in a soft tone. "b-but I'm a mo-mo-monster Mike," I tell him.

"You just got upset, it'll be alright."

"How do you know?" He took a minute before answering me.

"Because I'm here with you."


	14. FB: The Treehouse, part 1

**Sorry I have posted any new chapters in a week, I've been busy with getting my college things together. I, however, feel the need to take my mind off of some personal things now. I hope you like it! **

**PS: Sorry the last few chapters were not in italics, as if anyone notice but me. I decided to just leave it like this, till the last few of course so everyone remembers that this is a flashback. **

It's been a few days since I showed up in the classroom, I decided to not look at the mirror so much when Mike is at school. I and Mike are in the forest trying to think of things to do till he wakes up in the morning. "We came play tag," said Mike with a hand on he's chin. "We played that so many times already Mike," I told him. We were just walking around when Mike then suddenly stopped. He started to stare at a large tree in front of us. Then he smiled as he looked at me. "We could build a tree house," he said. I looked at him confused of what he just suggested to me. "What's a tree house?" I asked him.

"A tree house is a like a house, only it's in a tree." That makes scenes but why does he want to make one? Is he going to live here from now on? Is that even possible? If it is though, I hope he moves in right away! I'm already picturing in my mind what that would be like!

_At a simply beautiful sunrise, me and Mike get up from our comfortable bed and start another wonderful day. After we brush our hair and teeth, we go pick fruit from are trees. We pick apples and bananas, and all kinds of tree fruit! Then we take it back to our house to eat it together at the table. Then, for the rest of the day, we would play till our hearts content. Then, at the end of the day, we would eat a dinner made by the both of us, bath, brush our teeth, put on our PJs, and read a story together in our bed till with both fall into a deep night sleep till that sunrise pecks throw the window of our bedroom once more. _

After the daydream I had of our tree house, I squealed with joy and hugged Mike dearly. "I can't wait to get started!" I screamed in excitement.


	15. FB: The Treehouse, part 2

**Sorry for the 2 week hiatus, Lots of things keep getting in the way. Not only do I have to worry about my first year of college, upcoming doctors appointment coming at me at once, but now I have a recently a sprained ankle! What a week. Well, here's the newest chapter.**

Me and Mike went to draw the blueprints for our house. For some odd reason, he's design of the treehouse was a lot different from mine. For starters, he wanted it to be a lot smaller than a normal house! He's design showed the entire house to be the size of his bedroom back in hes current home. And he's room size is too small to fit all the things we need to live on. Plus, he doesn't even have a bath tub nor a table in his design! In fact, he's drawing shows just an empty treehouse with just us in it.

As much as I like the idea of 'living on love'...or is it 'living off the land'...whatever the express is, we do need that basics to live easily. I mind hard work, it just I dont' want Mike to work too hard. I want him to be as comfortable as possible living with me. After all, he is the most important person in my life. I then show him my design of our house. He just stares at it for a minute, then looks at me, then looks back at the picture. He then paces around for a while. Then, with full attention, looks at me and says,

"Mal, that's a big treehouse."

"I know Mike."

"Are you sure you want all of that stuff in our treehouse?"

"Absolutely."

Then he paces around some more before looking at me again. I am so confused, what in the world is the problem? He then speaks to me again.

"I don't know Mal, I dont' know how to make one that big."

I then smile and say, "Is what all this worrying is about?" He moves his head up and down. I walk over to him and put my right about him.

"You don't have to worry, we're making it together. Remember", I said in a soft tone in one of his ears. He smiles a little and looks at me. "Do you really think we can make it?," he asked me.

"Of course Mike. Do you know why?" He his head side to side.

"Cause I'm always going to be here for you Mike. No matter what."


	16. FB: The Treehouse, part 3

Upon my words, Mike and I get started right away. I start gathering wood logs from the ground in the forest...or at least I try to. I walked over to a really large log and tried to lift it up so I can carry it. But, it's really, really heavy! I keep tried till my arms and hands get really tired. Mike then walks up to me and ask if I need any help. Like I said before, I want Mike to be as comfortable as possible. I don't want him to get hurt so I denied his offer and try again to lift it myself. Mike offers again and then I say, "Mike, don't...worry...I got this!."

Mike, however, doesn't seem convinced as I want him to be. Then, without my consult, starts to lift the log from the other end. Yet, even with his help, the log won't bug.

Me and Mike stop and try to think about what to do about this problem we're having. We can't lift the thing, its way too heavy. Could we roll the log instead? I then try moving the log a little...nothing happened.

Then Mike walks over to the other side of the log. I can see frustration in this face. Then he looks at the log in anger and screams at the top of his lungs, "MOVE!"

...You would not believe what happened next. I still can't believe it, yet I was the one who saw it happen! The log...moved an inch. Me and Mike had shock in our faces.

I walked over to Mike. He asked, "Did you touch it?."

"No"

Then Mike, looking straight at the log, said "Move." Like before, the log moved. We looked at each other for a minute, then looked at the log. Mike then said, "Come on, you can do better than that. Move." The log moved a foot this time.

"I know you can go father if you tried. Please log, move for me."

And so, the log started rolling away. Me and Mike started running to catch up to it. The log was moving faster and faster! Suddenly, Mike yelled "STOP!" and the log stopped in its tracks. It stopped right in front of the tree were going to build our treehouse on. I look at Mike and then said, "How...how...can you make it do something else?"

Mike looked at me and then said, "Are you nuts! That's like me tell the thing to turn itself into a treehouse!" Then suddenly, Me and Mike heard a Poof like sound. As we looked up, we saw something else impossible.

It was our treehouse.


	17. FB: The Treehouse, part 4

Mike and I were flabbergasted upon what we saw. The treehouse was a perfect life-size 3-D model of my blueprint. We stared at the house, still in pure shock, for about 3 minutes. Then my eyes blinked automatically and I nodded my head and looked at Mike. He was still in shock. I then moved my head in front of his face a couple of times till he was out of his trans. I then notice a stairs that curved around the tree like a snake that ended at the front door of the house. I started to walk up the steps, Mike followed me. We came to the door a few minutes later. I turned the door knob and open it.

I looked around to...an empty place. I guess it was too much to ask for it to be filled already. We walked in with the creeks of our steps following us. "Its not much," said Mike looking around the place. It may have been empty, but man was it huge! It looked so big that 5 elephants could fit and still have room to walk around! I walked over to Mike. "We still have to fill it," I told Mike.

"How?" he asked.

"You could just ask for it," I said with a smirk. He looked at me and frowned. "Har Har Har," he said in an monotone voice. But then we both started really thinking about it. He then went to the middle of the room we were at and started talking.

"Dear...who ever is made this treehouse. I really like it! But its kind of...empty. Can you please put some stuff in it! Like...I don't know...a...table?"

Suddenly, appearing right next to him, a small table stood. I gasped. Then he looked bewildered but still continued to speak.

"Thanks for the table. But were going to need more than that," he said with a smirk look at the ceiling.

And so for around an hour or two, the house got covered with all kinds of things. From basic furniture like chairs and couches to electrical things like lights and a refrigerator. After a while, the place was done. I walked over to Mike. I smiled at the work but was still puzzled on what really happened here. I asked Mike this and you want to know what he told me?

"Maybe its Magic."


	18. Flashback: Clouds

For the past week, Mike and I have explored the forest. We've only really seen a small patch of it and decided to look beyond that. What we've also been doing is exploring this strange magic that Mike may have. So far, he can create random things like the treehouse and its furniture. But he wants to see if he can do anything else with it, like create something alive.

On Saturday, we found a nice meadow with lovely flowers all over the ground. I sat down on the ground to relax. Mike started to relax for a minute but decided to work on his magic instead. He wanted to experiment by not calling upon the winds but instead simply moving his arms around to see if that did anything. And…zip happened. Well, not zip per say. More like he felt air under his arms but nothing else. He then started jumping up and down to see if that did anything magical. And yet again, wind but still zip in my book.

He then got tired and pulped down next to me. He's breathing was heavy and his face was red. I smiled and gave him a sip of my water bottle that I've carried around during the traveling. He thanked me and took a quick sip. He handed it back to me and said, "I don't get it Mal. How is it that when I try to do something different to see if any magic comes, All I get is swathing and thirsty?"

I looked at him with a small smirk on my face. "Well Mike," I told him, "I think that's just how the cookie crumbles." He then smiled and gave me a small punch in my left arm. Then he let his back fall upon the soft light green grass with a gentle thud to be heard. I did the same. I laid there looking at the blue sky with the soft pink and white clouds gentle going on by. I like looking at the soft big white ones the best. They can look like a million things and at the same time look like nothing at all. As we rested, I smiled and turned my head to Mike. He barely had his eyes open. I moved over to him till we were touching. I then grabbed his hand. He smiled and moved his head to face me. My eyes too were barely opened. He finally closed his and when to dreamland. I leaned into him and kissed his forehead. I then moved my head and body so that my head was on his chest. I whispered to him, "Good dreams Mike." Then I too, closed my eyes and when to dreamland.


	19. FB: A Mysterous feeling

After a few days of doing more walk, we rested again. This time however, we came to the end of the seemingly endless forest. It was all grass from this point. We rest at the very edge on a large boulder. I when to take more sip of water only to find my water bottle empty. I was really thirsty so I started looking around for some type of stream. As I was looking, my right eye caught something in the distance. I squinted to see what it was. I was unable to see it. I told Mike this and he then also started looking in the distance. "I don't think it's any Mal," He told me, "It's most likely another bolder." I thought about it for a minute. He probably right, what else could it be?

Then I continued to look for water. However my inner thoughts kept going back to that object. As if it was…calling me to it. I looked back that it. Then I found myself getting off the rock and walking to it. Mike looked at me bewildered and asked "Where are you going?"

"To the object"

"Why?"

…..I didn't have an answer for him. Heck, I didn't even know why. Yet…I still had to say something.

"I just…feel like it?"

Mike shrugged and then got off the rock. He started walking with me. "Alright then, let me at least join you." I said ok and we went on are way. After what seemed like an hour, I started to have that strange feeling again. This time however, it felt more like a painful type of feeling. Like whatever was the object, it could only lead to bad things. I wanted to stop and turn around but it still felt too hard of a feel to simply brush off. As we got closer, I started to hear a stream. I looked to my right to find exactly that, a small stream. I ran over to it, forgetting for a moment about the mysterious object. I ran to the edge to fill my bottle. Mike came with me and took a few sips for the refreshing stream. I too tasted the water, it felt so clean and sweet running down my throat.

Then I started to have that feeling again only it was super strong now. Almost most as it was nearby. I suddenly turned to my left only to find that object really closes now. I can even tell what it is.

It was a wooden door.


	20. FB: A Mysterous feeling part 2

**I really need to go to bed being that its 2:30 in the morning, but I wanted to write this little thing up really quickly due to me not updating in a week. I did update twice last time but I figured why wait even longer for the next chapter. I really want to make this into a little larger long of a series of parts like a couple others I've done but I rang out of ideas. So I'll just end with this chapter and move on to make even better chapters! Hope you all enjoy!**

I walked away from the stream and headed for the door. Mike, who also was shocked as I was about this mysterious door, followed me. We came up to it. Really didn't want to open it, the bad feeling I had before came at full force now that I was standing in front of the source. I went behind Mike and held him. "I don't like this door," I told Mike, "It's giving me bad signs." Mike turned to look at me. He looked back at the door and then back at me.

He then held on to my right hand with his left and said, "Don't be scared Mally, I got you." He then went to turn the door knob. I started to shake and shiver as I heard the knob turn to the right and then to the left. Then Mike pushed the wooden door open.

At that very instant, it showed us a very dark room. Then we felt the air become thin and dry. He was about to take the first stepped when I suddenly stopped him. I knew that if the door shut with us on the outside, we would be trapped! I ran over to the stream to pick up a large rock to act as a door stop. I placed at the open door's bottom to see if it could work. I tried to move the door. The door was firmly in place. Then I grabbed Mike's left hand again as he led us out the door.

The place was cold and very dark. I notice the ground felt unusually hard. I looked down to find that the grassy earth was replaced with a pink bumpy ground. I reached down and felt it with my hand. It felt even colder than the air! I stood up shivering from the cold. Mike took me in his arms in a nice warm hug. I rapped my arms around his neck. I gave him Eskimo kisses and nuzzled him a about a few minutes. He started blushing but was smiling all the while.

When we started walking again, I started to feel that bad feeling all over me. I started crying it was so bad. Mike looked at me and started hugging me again. He started rubbing his head on my head. So he was nuzzling! I started to blush a bit. I stopped crying because of Mike being really sweet. Finally, Mike realized that this was a really bad idea and started walking back. The bad feeling was still at full force but I didn't care. As we walked through the door, I started to feel warm air again. When we were both inside, I grabbed the door stop and let the door shut on its own. When it did, I threw the rock in the stream. I smiled and ran away from the door giggling all the way. Mike chased me till we got back to the forest edge. I hugged Mike and told him I never want to do that ever again. He laughed and took my hand. We walked back the way we came. During are walk, I had a funny feeling In the back of my head that it wouldn't be the last time I see that door.


End file.
